The Kid Korps
by praxis3000
Summary: The Qularr are attack and a small group of young heroes are fighting desperately to make a difference in the battle. Will they be able to push the Qularr off world or will an old nemesis stand in their way and let the earth be destroyed?


Ice Chips

Krystal teleports into the city using her body slide belt. The small girl that looks about 16 had been on the planet for three years looking for someone going by the title "The Cryptic Man." But that wasn't why she was here today, the Qularr were invading and her mission would have to be put on hold while she dealt with this threat. Were they after her again or just here to conquer this planet like so many others? She didn't have long to think on the question before one of the bugs made its way towards her screeching and making clicking sounds. As it landed a large glob of the green gunk forming at the corners of its mouth dropped off and began burning its way through the concrete. Krystal shuddered in disgust before firing off a few ice blast at the creature freezing it solid, she then charged up a shot of hard frost and shattered the monster. She sighed with no time to rest as another group of five bugs showed up to get squished. Krystal slammed her hands together and shot out a bunch of ice crystals that went flying off in all directions impaling the bugs. As the bugs fell to the ground twitching Krystal decided to take this opportunity to get moving before more showed up.

She knew would have to find, number one: the Qularr mother ship, and two: there real reason for being here, if she was going to be able to ride the planet of them. As she rounded a corner she looks up and catches the site of a large Qularr ship blasting Sapphire of the Champions through a few apartment buildings before flying off to complete a strafing run. She throws her hands over her head and creates an ice shield to protect her from the falling debris. The danger passed she stands and continues running but comes to a halt when she hears the cries for help from some of the citizens trapped under debris. Having been unable to escape the city, she knows it's only a matter of time before they are all wiped out by the Qularr if they can't get somewhere safe quickly.

Krystal: "Don't worry, I'll help you."

She hurries over and begins lifting the rubble with her ice and ushering the people back to a police stronghold she had passed on her way over. With the citizens safe she looks up and notices a few heroes taking the fight airborne against a few of the Qularr ships overhead. She decides it's best if she heads for Champions HQ after hearing that the last place Defender, leader of the Champions, has been seen. She doesn't get within in a block of the building before a horde of Qularr descend in front of barring her path. Krystal knows she's strong, but even she doesn't stand a chance against these odds. She turns and begins running hoping to draw the Qularr into a narrow path so she can pick them off one-by-one. As he runs she turns around every few seconds to launch a few ice bolts at her pursuers, and after leaping over an over turned car she is startled to see yet another horde of Qularr. She realizes that the Qularr had been leading her to the city center the entire time and that she was now surrounded. The Qularr begin their attack and Krystal attacks as well while trying to dodge some of their projectiles, hoping to hold them off long enough for help to arrive or at least take a few of them out with her. She thrusts her hands upwards creating a large explosion of ice in the middle of a group of Qularr, then spins around and uses here ice to block one jumping in with a staff attack. She blows a bit of cold air on her shield freezing the Qularr with the staff solid, but is then blindsided by an Invasion Leader slamming a car on top of her. The frozen Qularr is shattered, and Krystal is left unconscious as the remaining Qularr close in to tear her body apart.

Just before the monsters can lay their claws on Krystal, a force field is erected around her, and three young heroes land at her side. The first, Deep Blue, a 17 year old boy with hard blue skin and a backwards baseball cap and a lettermen's jacket. The second a 15 year old girl named Angel red hair, blue jeans, and a long open white sweater, and a ghostly pair of angel wings on her back. And finally, landing on a snowboard made of ice, a 16 year old boy named Cool, wearing a lettermen's jacket and blue jeans, with powder blue skin and hair that was soft to the touch until he hardened it at will.

Deep Blue looked down at the girl they had come to help.

Deep Blue: "She's cute."

Cool: "This isn't the time for that Blue."

DB: "Yeah I know, I was just sayin' is all."

Angel: "Sunny, Richie, can you please focus?"

Cool: "Right. Set 'em up Blue."

Blue nods to Cools as Cool leaps into the air, creates his snowboard, and slides away. Blue holds both his hands above his head and creates a bunch of snow that starts to swirl around the Qularr that are surrounding the group. The Qularr begin to make moves to attack but are being slowed by the chilling icy wind which continues to swirl faster and faster until the creatures are frozen solid.

Cool: "My turn."

Seeing the enemies are all frozen, Cool surfs over the center and jumps into the air letting his board disintegrate. He creates a large block of ice beneath him in mid air and lands on it slamming his fist down shattering it into hundreds of ice spikes that rain down on the group. Below Angel has expanded the shield to protect herself and Blue along with Krystal. Each of the ice statues the spikes connect with explode sending out force around it causing more destruction. A wave of snow explosions erupt outward from the group until the entire horde has been destroyed and all that's left is a massive pile of snow.

Krystal slowly begins to come to she is greeted by the smiling face of Deep Blue looking over her.

DB: "Hey beautiful. Whoa nice eyes"

Angel: "Not now Blue." Calls over to Cool. "She's waking up."

Krystal sits up and shakes her head and winces a bit in pain as Cool walks over. Krystal still has a hand on her head trying to fight off the nagging headache as Cool kneels down next to her. Cool stares into her eyes for a few moments without a word almost entranced by the black sclera(white in humans) and iris, and a glowing blue pupil. After a few more moments he frowns a bit, as if he had been give the wrong answer in a game of trivia, and quickly stands and creates his snowboard. He holds a hand out to Angel and looks at Deep Blue.

Cool: "She's coming with us."

DB: "Sure thing little bro."

Angel takes Cool's hand and steps onto the snowboard wrapping her arms around his waist. Blue looks down to Krystal.

DB: "Well beautiful, looks like it's you and me. I hope you don't get motion sick, cause I can't move like my bro."

Deep Blue scoops her up into his arms as Cool and Angel take off headed for Champion's HQ. Blue crouches down then bounds off leaping almost full blocks at a time.


End file.
